Neo Queen Serenity
Neo-Queen Serenity is the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, the future version of Tokyo. She is the future version of Princess Serenity. Her husband is the future version of Prince Endymion, King Endymion. She is currently residing in the mind of Harold Potter, the alternate counterpart of Harry Potter, who is the only one who knows of their bond. Biography Sailor Moon (Before Crossover Cove) In Sailor Moon R, it is revealed that Usagi, as Serenity, will eventually become the queen of a new Silver Millennium called Crystal Tokyo, which will already exist in the 30th century. She is first seen in this future form in Act 16 of the manga and Episode 68 of the anime. Usagi learns that she will be given the title "Sovereign of Earth" and Mamoru will become King Endymion alongside her. It is stated in the anime that she becomes Neo-Queen Serenity after warding off a second Ice Age, though the specifics of this are never discussed. This incarnation is shown to be more mature than the present day Usagi, though she still has her moments—in Episode 104, Chibiusa gives the Senshi a letter from the future, in which the Queen asks them to train her—the letter is simplistic and contains almost no kanji. This proved that even after centuries of taking the throne, she still can't write in kanji. Also, in Episode 146, Diana says that the King and Queen sometimes play sick to get out of things. Letters she sends though the Door of Space-Time to Chibiusa are sometimes signed with a drawing of herself (and sometimes King Endymion) instead of a name. According to Diana, Neo-Queen Serenity is Usagi's most powerful form; Eternal Sailor Moon is second in power only to the Queen. However, in the manga, Neo-Queen Serenity addresses the present-day Guardian Senshi, stating that after she became queen, she lost her power as a Senshi. Although this could also be translated as that she is no longer able to transform into Sailor Moon, for she does still demonstrate a considerable amount of power (eg: reviving the citizens of 30th Century Tokyo with the Spiral Heart Moon Rod and bestowing the Senshi with "Planet Powers" and her own past self with new "Cosmic Powers"). However in both manga and anime versions, it is clear that the world becomes reformed under her powers, ridding the known world of evil and sickness. This caused her, and the rest of the people of earth to become unaging (though it is clear people can still die as Sailor Pluto meets her death at the end of the second manga arc). The power of the Legendary Silver Crystal keeps the city of Crystal Tokyo live forever(in the manga, King Endymion says that they can live up to about 1,000 years). Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto refer to her as the "Messiah of Peace" or the "True Messiah" standing opposite the Messiah of Silence, Mistress 9. Crossover Cove World Arc Serenity appeared in Harold's mind when the group went to sleep for their first night on the new world. She was looking for warriors as she could not find any of Sailor Senshi on this world and accepted Harold and Harry as some of her new warriors, giving them her version of the communincators wore by the Power Rangers. While staying in Harold's mind, Serenity also seemed to have visited the dreams of Kain Highwind, a Dragoon who had recently arrived. Giving him the power of the moon, Serenity remained in Harold's mind, until she was needed by Harold. When she helped Harold in the fight against Doppelganger, she gave him her power to use against the shape shifting monster, gaining him white-energy wings and changing his eyes into a azure blue color to symbolize her presence in the battle. With help of the new arrival of Yuri and using Harold's power to banish Doppleganger, Serenity retreated back into Harold's back for rest. When Doppleganger attacked the Galleon with his shadows, Serenity used her power to help Harold and Harry by giving Harold his wings and Harry a new dressphere. After the battle, Serenity met Hermione who was the same as her and Harold. Despite this, Serenity chose her as one of her warriors. Appearance She wears an altered version of the dress she wore as a princess, with the shoulder pieces omitted and a large, wing-shaped bow replacing the smaller one of the princess outfit. In the manga, Neo-Queen Serenity's dress is similar to her past form's outfit. She also wears a crown and new earrings. The crescent moon is always visible on her forehead, just as it was with her princess form. Her face and facial expressions are drawn to look more mature than the 20th century Usagi, but her iconic hairstyle is retained. In the original anime and manga series, this form is the one that Chibiusa considers as truly being her mother, while Usagi of the past is regarded as more of a big-sister figure and many characters often mistake them for sisters. Although aware of the situation, Chibiusa rarely does this. Because of this appearance and her beauty, Serenity is considered a fallen angel by Harold and Kain. Trivia *Similar to Hermione and Basco sharing a bond, Serenity also shares a bond with Harold, though different due to Harold having all his soul fragments and Serenity having the same conditions and still being alive. *The appearance of Serenity and her past self, Serena, is also similar to Genome and Lordgenome. *It was decided Serenity would be a spiritual guide to the heroes instead of appearing alongside Serena, like with Genome and Lordgenome. *Though unsure about her, Harold completely trusts Serenity as does Harry, partily due to the fact they are the only ones, aside from the other males in the ground, who know her residing in his mind. Category:Characters